1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interactive whiteboard has been known to which handwritten image data can be input, while the interactive whiteboard is displaying materials, for example. The interactive whiteboard may be formed, for example, by installing a touch panel in a flat panel display, such as a liquid-crystal display, or in a projection screen of a projector.
A technique has been known such that, in a similar system, in response to detecting that a participant of a conference holds a stylus pen, the stylus pen obtains, as information on a person who draws an image, personal information from a participant's IC card by using contactless communication (c.f., Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-208435)).